Fernando Pasquale
Background Fernando Pasquale is a HCL Middleweight Fighter, because the no other job will hire him. Pasquale was charged as a sex offender in 1999, when he harassed a woman in 1998. For the past 13 years he was training to be in the UFC, but they would not hire him since they do not hire sex offenders. He instead went to HCL because he actually got a job this time. Now he looks to become the best HCL fighter there is. In his off-time, Fernando Pasquale is a questionably licensed gynecologist. He is also the only man in recorded history to have actually pretended (rather poorly, I might add) to be transgender in order to harass women in bathrooms. When HCL holds a major card in its native Tupelo, Pasquale always has dinner the night before the fight at Megan's BBQ on the outskirts of town. Pasquale admits that while signature dishes like Megan's Beef Brisket and their homemade Megan's Sweet Tea are his favorite, he is not a fan of their cole slaw. In fact, he absolutely hates Megan's Slaw. (Thanks, NTQ.) MMA record |- | |align=center| | Dutton Williams | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Ricky Malone | KO (Uppercut) | HCL 51 | May 1, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:31 | Kamloops, British Columbia | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-4 | "The Gooz" | TKO (Punches) | HCL 45 | October 18, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:00 | South Tucson, Arizona | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Caramel Thunderbird | TKO (Punches) | HCL 42 | July 26, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:39 | Dagenham, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | T-Skinny Wallace | TKO (Punches) | HCL 37 | January 18, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:28 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | "Slim" Lindley | KO (Left uppercut) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:24 | Detroit, Michigan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | Anthony Rosario | TKO (Punches) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:03 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Dirk Jammer | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 23 | August 18, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 |Loren Noody | TKO (Punches) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:45 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Roosevelt Hazelwood | KO (Left uppercut) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:36 | Stateline, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Ronald Shemp | Decision (unanimous) | HCL 11 | November 4, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | MW First Round |} ----